


Broken Wings

by ExoBtsGot7Svt



Series: Fallen Cages [2]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety Attacks, Barebacking, Betrayal, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Close Calls, Cock Warming, Confrontations, Consensual Somnophilia, Corruption, Crying, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Morality, Edgeplay, Emotionally Constipated Choi Seungcheol, Falling In Love, Feminization, Femme Fatale Jeonghan, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, Gun Violence, Humiliation kink, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecure Choi Seungcheol, Kidnapping, Kissing, Knives, Lingerie, Lube, M/M, Manhandling, Mildly Possessive Behavior, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Organized Crime, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Protectiveness, Revenge, Robbery, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Theft, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Violence, dirty cop, futuristic-ish fake technology, gang fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsGot7Svt/pseuds/ExoBtsGot7Svt
Summary: Book two of Broken Chains
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Fallen Cages [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019716
Comments: 50
Kudos: 217





	1. Prologue: A Devil's Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome my beautiful babes to book two! As you can see, Broken Wings is the winner and this title was actually suggested by several people but the first person to comment this title was Nia24!!  
> Now, I had been given many title suggestions and they will not all just go to waste. Several of the suggestions are going to be used as chapter titles and I will give credit as each chapter goes up.  
> Tags will be added as I figure out what all I want in this story and will probably be updated constantly. More groups might be added - idk yet

"Angel, huh?" The line is spoken with an amused scoff. They like to humor him. They all follow the same script, the man's next line predictable. "Where are your wings?"

"I fell out of heaven," Jeonghan hums, keeping the man's attention on his face with one hand caressing his jaw as the other slips down, down toward the lace garter hugging his left thigh beneath his robes. His smile is soft, sweet, and he holds an air of innocence that takes people's guard down perhaps a bit too easily. He leans in, lowers his voice into the seductive whisper that never fails to make men, men like the one right in front of him, weak in the knees. "And my daddy cut them off when he found me."

He freezes, the unmistakable coolness of steel pressing ever so lightly into his neck. Jeonghan keeps his soft, sweet smile, even as the hand not holding the knife grips a handful of greasy black hair and yanks. The man is trying to keep a blank face but Jeonghan can see he's nervous in the way his Adams apple bobs as he swallows.

"Do you know who my daddy is, Kyungjin?"

As expected, he receives a tiny head shake "no", Kyungjin being wary of the knife still pressed into his skin. This is Jeonghan's favorite part. The fear that becomes immediately evident in their eyes as they realize they've fucked up. The instant anxiety knowing that they've finally been found, caught. Jeonghan's smile broadens, still sweet but seeping into sinister as he giggles, airily haunting. He leans even closer until their lips brush and lowers his voice to a whisper.

"Choi Seungcheol, or as you may know him," a sick giddiness fills him as he sees the moment Kyungjin's heart drops to his ass. "S.Coups." 

***

_"-Yoon Jeonghan, last seen with short brown hair, escaped alongside criminals known as Seventeen. From what our sources have told us, he was taken against his will, abducted by the gang leader known as S.Coups. Yoon Jeonghan is believed to have Stockholm Synd-"_

Never in a million years did Jeonghan think he'd end up here - like this. From a grade A student too afraid to even look at someone the wrong way lest he offend them to a cunningly mischievous gang member. Not only that, but a member of a gang who broke out of prison. And not only _that_ , but also dating the leader of said gang.

_"Now don't look so surprised. Didn't you miss me?"_

Sometimes his life feels like a fever dream that he might wake up from at any second. He'll wake up any minute and be in his little apartment, surrounded by open textbooks and messily scribbled notes. Or, maybe he'll wake in his childhood bed, roused by his cheery father with a cup of hot chocolate. Sometimes when he blinks, he expects everyone to disappear - vanish as if they were merely figments of his imagination.

_"No! No, let me go! Let me go! Daddy!"_

But then there's a voice calling him back into the conversation, a calloused hand resting possessively high up on his thigh, a burst of laughter from a poorly made joke, and he's brought back to reality; his _new_ reality - full of adrenaline rushes, lingerie and silk robes, a dangerously hot boyfriend and fiercely protective family - that he wouldn't change for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prologue title by: Wolfgoddess94  
> series title by: DeathScythe12  
> Got a random burst of energy and decided I'll write and post this tonight. I am nearing the end of the semester so my focus is split between school, attempting to maintain at least a semblance of my mental health, and writing. Once the school year ends and finals are over, I will be putting so much more time and energy into this story. All that to say - don't expect chapter one anytime soon 😅. I will be posting the SoonHoon reunion smut shot hopefully within the next two weeks


	2. Unchained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: idk if I'll be able to write 10k words per chapter  
> Also me: unintentionally writes 10308 words despite rushing and cutting out stuff to get this posted today. 🤦🏾
> 
> Merry Christmas babes!! Think of this first chapter as a Christmas gift (or just gift in general if you don't celebrate) from me to you!😁  
> I'm dedicating this chapter to hockeyho and my lovely Mitchelle - I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas ❤
> 
> (Ignore spelling mistakes and errors, I'll edit later)

**Friday, November 10 - 8:37am**

"Yoon Jeonghan, last seen with short brown hair, escaped alongside criminals known as Seventeen. From what our sources have told us, he was taken against his will, abducted by the gang leader known as S.Coups. Yoon Jeonghan is believed to have Stockholm Syndrome-"

Jeonghan scowls at the black screen. "Stockholm syndrome my ass," he grumbles, tossing the remote on the blanket next to him. Seungcheol enters the room as he stretches, eyes closed, back arching and arms over his head. He doesn’t acknowledge the brunet at first, instead making his way to the ensuite bathroom. Jeonghan sighs as he drops his arms to his sides. He stays on the bed, watching the bathroom door.

He can just barely hear the sound of the toilet flushing and then the sink water running and he cocks his head as he waits for the door to open. It does only moments later and Seungcheol exits, shutting the light off as he leaves. He doesn’t so much as glance in the bed’s direction and Jeonghan doesn’t bother hiding the way he stares as the gang leader walks across the room, his footsteps silent on the carpeted floor.

Seungcheol draws back the blackout curtains and early morning sunlight spills into the room, momentarily blinding Jeonghan. He stands there for a minute or two, a semi-awkward silence taking over the spacious bedroom as he watches the sky and Jeonghan watches him.

“Cheol-ah…” It still feels strange to call him by his real name, the word sitting oddly on Jeonghan’s tongue, but he isn’t willing to slip up in front of the others. He gets the feeling the teasing would be even more relentless so even in private settings, Jeonghan has to practice - for lack of better words - calling the man by his actual name. Seungcheol’s head turns ever-so-slightly in acknowledgement and Jeonghan climbs out of their king sized bed. “You ok?”

He receives a grunted response and pauses, picking at the hem of the oversized t-shirt he’s wearing - Seungcheol’s shirt. He’s still a bit wary whenever Seungcheol is quiet like this. Granted, it’s been a week since the escape so he hadn’t expected much to change in that time, but he also secretly hoped that things would be even slightly different compared to prison.

Sometimes Jeonghan second guesses himself. Wonders if agreeing to come along was really a good idea. The thoughts don’t linger very long, considering how everyone was so open and welcoming to him over the last week, but they do come. They come in the form of the first few nights when he pretends not to notice the way Seungcheol stalls and hesitates before joining him in bed, then waking up alone or to the man slipping out of the room before the sun is even up; that random moment three days in when all the reunited couples finally left their bedrooms and Jeonghan got to see how they all interacted with each other. Despite obvious efforts not to, there were times when he felt excluded and so out of place, surrounded by this...this family. After seeking him out the fourth morning of waking up alone, Mingyu reassured Jeonghan that the older man was only being strangely distant because he was still on guard, and they couldn’t 100% confirm that they were in the clear just yet. “He’ll chill out and relax over the next few weeks as long as we don’t detect any issues.” Jeonghan really hopes he’s right about that.

“Angel,”

Jeonghan’s heart lurches a bit and he takes a tiny step. “Yes?”

“C’mere.” Seungcheol speaks softly, something Jeonghan isn’t quite used to. He pads over and Seungcheol shifts, holding an arm out so that Jeonghan can tuck himself against his chest. The arm curls protectively around the brunet who presses as close to his boyfriend as he possibly can, hand settling on his barely covered hip. Jeonghan nestles into the curve of Seungcheol’s neck, taking in the light and lingering scent of his cologne, eyes closing as he puffs out a tiny, contented sigh. Seungcheol’s other hand slips beneath Jeonghan’s shirt, teasing at the hem of the tight-fighting little boxers he’s wearing courtesy of Minghao. “What were you watching? Before I walked in.”

It takes the smaller male a second to think and he makes a sound that falls somewhere between an unamused laugh and a scoff. “The news. Bitch said I have Stockholm syndrome.”

Seungcheol chuckles quietly and Jeonghan can feel him shaking his head. “Well that’s not very true. Stockholm requires you to be in love with me and I’m still not completely convinced you won’t suddenly hate me again.”

Jeonghan’s hand makes a muted thump against his chest. “Stop it.” he frowns up at the man but it quickly melts into a smile at the rare appearance of Seungcheol’s gummy smile. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Jeonghan leans up to kiss him. Another thing Jeonghan isn’t quite used to. It’s very easy for him to forget that he can do this now - that he can kiss Seungcheol, his boyfriend, whenever he wants - and no one will bat an eye. The kiss is nothing more than a quick peck but it has them both smiling wider and Seungcheol is the first to break eye contact, staring out the window again. 

Jeonghan has to bite his lip to hide his giggles. Sometimes he second guesses himself, yes, but there are always moments like this to counteract his doubt. The rare moments where Seungcheol is the one to get flustered and look away first. The hints of vulnerability that he only reveals when they’re in private, away from his men’s observant eyes. They haven’t had very many of these moments, but they’re quickly becoming Jeonghan’s favorite. Knowing that he has the power to make _the_ Choi Seungcheol, one of the most powerful and intimidating gang leaders in the area, shy simply by kissing him out of the blue. He finds himself staring again, subconsciously keeping note of small things - the way Seungcheol’s lip twitches every few seconds, threatening to break back into a smile; the way his eyes go from a deep to golden brown in the morning light; the long lashes that frame his eyes and the dark circles beneath them that give away how little the man sleeps.

Seungcheol catches him staring from the corner of his eye and his nostrils flare slightly as he huffs but doesn’t face Jeonghan. “What?” his eyes stray back to the window. “There something on my face?”

Jeonghan shakes his head. “No.”

“Then why stare? Pictures last longer.”

Before Jeonghan can retort, there’s a light tapping coming from the door. They turn to see who Jeonghan remembers being introduced as the youngest, Chan, peeking into their bedroom. Seungcheol is subtle in how he draws away from him, arm slowly slipping from around his waist and hand leaving its place on his upper thigh, but Jeonghan notices. He notices, and the doubt returns. A pang of disappointment goes through him but he brushes it off as Chan addresses them.

“Hyungs? Mingyu hyung made breakfast. He told me to come get you.” he speaks somewhat timidly as opposed to the others who all hold an air of confidence to them. While he wonders why that is, Jeonghan has already found himself endeared by Seventeen’s youngest member. He was the first one, out of the ones he’d yet to meet, that Jeonghan had become comfortable with - the two clicking almost instantly.

_**Day of escape - Thursday, November 2 3:45pm** _

Jeonghan isn’t sure how long they’ve been driving, flying down unmarked and traffic free roads. His adrenaline high has almost completely worn off and he finds himself in a lull, curled tight against Seungcheol’s chest. The back of the van is rather accommodating for the 14 (made 15 after Jihoon climbed out of the passenger seat, much too impatient to be reunited with his love) bodies but still a tight fit. Initially, they’d been piled on top of each other, more focused on getting in the van and the fuck away as quickly as possible than comfort. They gradually shifted around after that to have a bit more space and not be completely on top of one another, but Jeonghan stayed firmly planted in the gang leader’s lap, preening internally when Seungcheol’s hands slid up from his hips to wrap him in his arms instead.

At some point, the van begins to slow and a shadow covers them, Jeonghan lifting his head from its spot on Seungcheol’s shoulder to look around. He catches a glimpse of trees before it’s pitch black. They seem to have entered a tunnel of sorts, going downhill for a minute then back up before leveling out again, the van’s headlights becoming the only light source until they pull into what looks to be an small parking garage containing two more vans, identical to this one, and a few cars. A door a little way’s in front of them opens and several men appear in the doorway as tha van comes to a full stop and parks.

Soonyoung and who Jeonghan rightfully assumes is his partner, Jihoon (considering how all over each other they are), are the first to tumble out of the van, nearly trampling everyone in the backseat in their haste. Jeonghan is being held in place on Seungcheol’s lap as the vehicle empties, Minghao and Junhui exiting hand in hand in a much calmer fashion than the previous duo. Vernon moves with a purpose as he exits and Jeonghan hears a wailed “Nonie!” come from somewhere within the gathering of people waiting for then. They continue to wait as the members of Nu’est file out, Ren flashing Jeonghan an excited smile before wiggling his brows suggestively at the brunet and receiving an eye roll in return. Finally, Seungcheol nudges him to stand and they climb out of the van, following behind Chan who looks between Seungcheol and Jeonghan - to where Seungcheol keeps a possessive hand curved on the latter’s hip, then back to them - and cries, “Oh come on!”

There’s instant laughter from the group of men and Jeonghan glances confusedly at the gang leader. Seungcheol shakes his head minutely but is clearly amused by the youngest’s outburst. He nods to the door and they make their way over. In a split second, Seungcheol is no longer by his side, having been snatched into a group hug by his men (the ones who hadn’t immediately beelined to the bedrooms) and Nu’est. Jeonghan stands by, smiling as he watches them but only a second later, Ren pokes his head out of the group, looking around until his eyes land on Jeonghan.

“Yah! Join the hug.” He exclaims and Jeonghan waves him off, becoming shy as eight more heads turn in his direction. “You’re family now Hannie, join the damn hug.”

Before Jeonghan can protest again, Seungcheol is grabbing his wrist and tugging him into the mass of bodies. “If I have to deal with this, so do you.” He whispers but someone catches it.

“Shut up, you love us.”

The group hug lasts every bit of ten minutes, Seungcheol trying his damndest to get the men to release them so that they can finally enter the house. It takes him yelling to finally get their full attention and Jeonghan tries to hide the way he flinches at the sudden raise of the gangster’s voice. If anyone notices, they pretend not to - except for Seungcheol who presses a quick but soft kiss to his neck, causing him to blush like a schoolgirl. Eventually, they do enter the base and Jeonghan’s curiosity piques. The room they’ve entered into is the kitchen. It’s rather spacious with an barren island in the middle of it. There’s a large, double door refrigerator and miles of counterspace, also barren. The cabinets are black, everything is spotless, and it looks as if no one’s ever stepped foot in it.

As they continue into what Jeonghan would guess to be a living room, he realizes that it’s not just the kitchen but the entire place that looks unlived in. The walls are blank, painted a soft, untouched cream, and the only other area seems to be the hallway next to the kitchen. Seungcheol whistles lowly as he looks around.

“Good job, boys. This might be our fanciest place yet.” He praises and Jeonghan’s confusion grows.

“But...but there’s nothing…?” he trails off when several pair of eyes land on him yet again, inching closer to Seungcheol. One of the members, the one who’d been driving but Jeonghan doesn’t remember the name of, smiles at him. It’s a close lipped smile but it’s sweet and disarming.

“You’re right, there’s nothing. Out here.” The sweet smile turns a bit mischievous and Jeonghan finds himself tilting his head in much the same manner of a dog as the man strides over to the empty wall directly across from the kitchen. He places his hand on it and Jeonghan thinks his ears might be deceiving him when he hears the faintest of beeps. Part of the wall swings inward and Jeonghan’s jaw hit the floor. The other’s had been watching him, awaiting his reaction, and burst into giggles at his face of pure shock. “We can’t just have all our stuff out in the open for anyone to come barging in. We like to be hidden in plain sight.”

“Jisoo and Jihoon hyungs did a real good job finding this one, huh?” One of the other members Jeonghan has yet to meet, says. By the way he’s smiling, Jeonghan guesses he’s either completely smitten with, or dating, Jisoo.

“The house tour can come later, introductions need to happen first.” Seungcheol says. Everyone turns to him and he points to Jisoo first, going around the room. “This is Jisoo, aka Joshua, one fourth of our tech team; that’s Seokmin, aka Dokyeom or DK, and he’s a lookout and tech team runner/trainee. He and Jisoo are together. This one is Chan, aka Dino, Seokmin’s little brother and our youngest-”

“And only single member,” said male grumbles, crossing his arms with a sulky jut of his lip. Seungcheol continues as if he didn’t say anything.

“Also a tech team runner, but trained in combat and is a raid step-in. He and DK are also in charge of tracking down people, shipments - anything we need to keep an eye on. I’ll introduce the others later, or whenever their celebration fucking comes to an end, and you’ll learn everyone else’s positions within the team.”

Chan gasps, the sound sudden and overly dramatic. Jeonghan raises a brow as the man points an almost accusatory finger at him. “So you’re the infamous Jeonghan hyung that melted our leader’s icy heart.”

“Watch it, kid.” Seungcheol warns and Chan raises his hands in surrender, biting back a smile.

Jeonghan giggles, finding the late (and dramatic) realization adorable. “Yeah, I guess that would be me.”

“Where’s our leader and what have you done to him?”

“Alright, you little shit - go make yourself useful and unpack the van. There’s guns and equipment everywhere.” Seungcheol jerks his head in the direction of the kitchen and Chan’s sulkiness returns, looking like a kicked puppy.

“Bu-”

“Chan-ah, let’s go.” Seokmin cuts his brother off, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “We’ll make ramen after.”

The younger male lights up, instantly mollified. “Ok!”

Jeonghan can’t help but be reminded of a puppy as the two walk by them, smiling softly to himself.

“While I’d love to stay and mingle,” Ren raises his voice to capture their attention. He’s standing near a snickering Jisoo and glued to his own boyfriend’s side, both his arms wrapped around one of JR’s, looking more than a little impatient as he bounces lightly on the balls of his feet. “We have a bed to break in. Lead the way, Shua~”

_**Later that day - 8:17pm** _

“Lost?”

Jeonghan jumps, whirling at the voice that appears behind him. Chan gives a hesitant smile as he clutches at his chest, huffing. “You almost gave me a heart attack. Chan, right?”

“Mhm,” the man nods. “You lost?”

He’s been wandering around for a good five minutes, what was meant to be a quick trip to the kitchen for some water turning into a maze test. He, Seuncheol, and the other three members of Nu’est had been given hand sketched layout maps and a brief tour of the house - which turned out to be so much bigger than Jeonghan had expected - by Jisoo who then carted Jeonghan away to get his hand and eye print scanned and input into their systems so that he can get around alone if need be. Jeonghan had left his map in the bedroom, foolishly self-assured that if he moved quickly enough, he could easily retrace his steps from the kitchen.

Jeonghan nods sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck with his free hand. “Yeah, I didn’t bring my map with me and I have no idea where I am.”

“Your and Cheol hyung’s room is in the top right wing, yeah?” Chan asks and Jeonghan nods again. “This is the lower left wing, you’re on the complete wrong side of the house.”

His head drops and Chan releases one of the softest, cutest giggles he’s ever heard. It brings an instant smile to Jeonghan’s face but he tries to hide it with a sigh as he looks back up, defeat written all over his features. “Help?” 

Chan giggles again, louder this time and the contagious sound has Jeonghan laughing, shaking his head at himself. “Follow me, hyung.”

They make small talk as Chan guides him through the maze of halls and stairs - and way too many turns and doors that have nothing to tell them apart. Jeonghan knows they’re both pretty shy but conversation flows easily between them as they walk and it feels like he’s talking to an old friend. Chan stops at the forked hallway and gestures to the right wing.

“I would suggest bring your map next time you want some water.”

“I’m never gonna learn this layout,” Jeonghan bemoans and Chan pats him on the shoulder in a playful manner.

“You’ll get used to it. Maybe. Even we still get lost sometimes.”

“How reassuring,” Jeonghan replies sarcastically and Chan shrugs, smiling cheekily.

“It’s why we have maps."

**Friday, November 10 - 11:11am**

“Hannie!”

Jeonghan doesn’t get a chance to turn around before the weight of a body crashes into him, arms encircling his shoulders from behind. He stumbles from the force of it and has half a mind to implement one of the techniques Soonyoung taught him and flip Ren over his shoulder.

“Hannie, it’s 11:11!” Ren trills and Jeonghan winces, the sound loud in his ear.

“I’m right here you dork, you’re gonna make me go deaf.” he complains but his annoyance can’t - and doesn’t - last long because the blonde starts to sway them, rocking from side to side in tiny, waddle-like steps.

“Didn’t you hear me? It’s 11:11.”

“And?”

“Oh, come on Hannie! You can’t tell me that your family of all families doesn’t do 11:11 wishes.”

Jeonghan makes an indignant sound. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just make a wish!” Jeonghan can hear his eye roll and swallows down his giggles. "Hurry, before the minute is up!”

“Ok, ok um…” Jeonghan thinks for a moment then nods. “Ok, I made my wish.”

Ren detaches from his back only to spin him around and grab him by the sides of his shoulders. “What’s your wish?”

Jeonghan shakes his head. “It won’t come true if I tell you.”

“Oh please Hannie,” his best friend scoffs. “You believe that but not 11:11?”

“Hey, you’re the one who forced me to make a wish.”

“Yeah, now tell me what you wished for.” he prods and it’s Jeonghan’s turn to roll his eyes. He put his hands on Ren’s shoulders, leans in, lowers his voice and-

“No.”

“Yah! Why not?”

“Because, you whiny child, you’re not supposed to tell your wishes. Besides, it’s kinda personal and I don’t want you worrying about me.”

Ren’s frown drops, features instantly softening at the tone switch. “Personal? Is it your parents?” Jeonghan winces a bit, looking away, and Ren’s frown returns, concerned rather than stubborn. “Do you want to see them? I can talk to Coups and Jonghyun, see if something can-”

“No,” he holds his hand up, head shaking in dismissal. “No, it’s not them. I mean, I do miss and want to see them but they’re not what my wish was about.”

“Please tell me Hannie, you know I won’t tell anyone.”

“I don’t want you to-”

“It worries me more not knowing.” Ren cuts in. Jeonghan meets his eye and he makes the action of zipping his lip. “I won’t say a word. To anyone.”

There’s a pause, Jeonghan skeptical and Ren hopeful, before the brunet glances around to make sure they’re alone. “Fine. My wish was…"

**Tuesday, November 14 - 1:01pm**

"Well, look at you." Jeonghan comments as Ren comes sashaying into the room. He sets his book atop the nightstand on his side of the bed to give his full attention. The now ravenhead smiles, radiating confidence as the hem of his purple and blue silk robe flutters around him, flowing enchantingly behind him with each elegant step. It's tied loosely, form fitting to show off his lithe body and flowy where it fans out past his hips, barely brushing midthigh.

"Finally out of that stupid uniform and into my normal attire," Ren sighs happily, doing a small twirl. "I've missed my pretty clothes."

"I'm surprised Jonghyun let you leave the room in that," the brunet teases, slipping his legs from beneath himself to stand. "In those god awful uniforms he always looked two seconds from ravishing you, I can only imagine what this," his hand follows his eyes in an up and down gesture over his friend's body. "must do to him."

Ren giggles, lips curling into a mischievous smile. "Let's just say you're lucky that the walls are soundproof and we're in the opposite wing." He hums, holding his hands out as he comes closer. Jeonghan takes them, lifting a curious brow. "But my Hyunnie is used to seeing me in clothes like this. Imagine how Seungcheol is gonna react when he sees _you_ in something like this."

Jeonghan scoffs, cheeks tinting. "Absolutely not."

"But-" Ren squeezes his hands when he tries to pull them away. "You would look so good Hannie!”

“No, Rennie.” Jeonghan shuts him down with a shake of his head. “Besides, I don’t even know how Cheol feels about me anymore. I doubt wearing skimpy clothing will make him anymore attracted to me.”

It’s Ren’s turn to scoff, looking at the brunet as if he grew a second head. “Are you joking?”

“I wish I was.”

“Han, Cheollie risked our entire operation to bring you along.” he starts, disbelief written all over his features as he walks them to the bed and sits, Jeonghan sitting next to him. “Don’t you see how big that is? He wouldn’t do that for just anyone. He trusted you enough to be vulnerable, even if it was only a little, and admit his feelings for you. I’ve known the man for years and hearing that surprised me.”

Jeonghan stays quiet for a second and Ren allows it, tilting his head as he awaits an answer. “I…” Jeonghan goes quiet again because Ren is right. Seungcheol inviting him along required so much trust. Trust that Jeonghan wouldn’t suddenly turn on them and report them to the guards. Trust that Jeonghan would actually say yes and mean it. “I know but...this is gonna sound so stupid now that I think about it.”

“No, it won’t. What is it?”

“He just- he treats me differently now. Mingyu said it’s just cause he’s still on edge from the escape but even that’s getting hard to believe.” Jeonghan’s bottom lip wants to jut into a pout but he resists the childishly pitiful action. “Every time we’re around the other members, he either stops touching or won’t touch me. It’s like he’s embarrassed for you guys to know we’re together but you guys already know we’re together! I don’t understand. Ren, he won’t even sleep near me. We sleep on opposite sides of the bed like a couple who hates each other but is forced to share a room. It’s ridiculous.”

“It is,” Ren agrees, chewing on his bottom lip as he formulates his response. “What he’s doing is really stupid but have you, y’know, tried talking to him about it?”

“I...no?”

“Babes, if there’s a problem, communication is the only way to fix it. That or I can get Mingyu to slap him upside the head for being so mean. You choose.”

Jeonghan sighs. “I don’t know how to talk to him about this. We barely talk as is and it’s been twelve days since we escaped. I don’t want to come off as whiny or complaining or sulking but...maybe this was a mistake.”

The last five words are mumbled but Ren makes a wounded sound. “You...you don’t regret coming along, do you?” he asks softly and Jeonghan instantly feels bad.

“No, I-” he cuts himself off, staring at where they’re still holding hands. “Maybe? Sometimes, yeah. I like him, Minki. It just feels like he doesn’t like me back anymore. Like he’s realized he made a mistake or something.”

Ren drops his hands to pull him into a hug instead. Jeonghan accepts it gratefully, burying his face and insecurities into the neckline of his robe. “You’re not a mistake, Jeonghan. If anything you’re the best thing to happen to Seungcheol. Remember, you’re his first romantic relationship. He’s just as scared and insecure as you are even though he tries his hardest not to show it. You just gotta give him some time, yeah?”

**Monday, November 20 Shindong Temporary Holding Facility - 7:08am**

“Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Minseok, Huang Zitao, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin. Step forward."

The six men do as told, secretly sharing confused glances. They all look to Kris who gives an almost imperceptible shrug of his shoulders. Three guards come behind them, each taking hold of two people by the handcuff, and escorting them out of the overly crowded holding cell full of still sleeping or half-awake prisoners. They walk in silence as they’re led through the facility. One of the lights in the hallway flickers dully, the concrete walls are stained with God knows what, and the sound of the strong winds outside can be heard whistling through the cracked surfaces. It smells of sweat, vomit, and other unsavory bodily fluids, masked poorly with a thick layer of bleach that only worsens the concoction of scents.

After a minute of walking, Baekhyun cranes his head to look at the guard walking behind him. “So where you taking us?”

“Shut up.” the man grumbles, pushing his head to make him face forward.

“Well someone’s not a morning person.”

The guard takes the bait, Baekhyun ducking his head to hide a smile when he gets shoved, the grip on his forearm tightening with the man’s irritation. “You think I want to be here at seven in the morning, surrounded by no good gangbangers and idiots who think they can escape the law? I have a family that I’d much rather be around.”

“Well I’m sure no one forced you to get this job.” Sehun chimes in from behind. “What, were you held at gunpoint and told to print, fill out and mail in the job application?”

Jongin snorts, trying to cover the sound with a cough. Minseok doesn’t even try to hide his laugh and the guard escorting him digs his elbow into the middle of his back. “Shut up.”

“I have half a mind to throw you fucker’s back in that cell.” Baekhyun’s guard huffs and the ravenhead cranes his neck again.

“Then you’d be going against your very obvious orders to take us out of that cell.” he giggles - can practically see the steam coming from the guards ears as his jaw clenches.

“Baekhyun-ah,” Kris looks over his shoulder from the front of the group. “Shut it.”

Said male blows a kiss to the guard before facing forward again.

The six men are taken to a small office that looks no better than the rest of the facility. A man in a suit sits behind the very new, very out of place, desk, elbows propped on its surface and fingers intertwined, chin resting atop them. Kris grunts as a foot presses into the back of his knee, forcing him to kneel. Similar sounds follow suit from the rest of the members, Baekhyun’s guard taking it upon himself to put an unnecessary amount of weight behind his push, practically throwing the smaller man to the thinly carpeted floor with a self-satisfied smile.

“Kris Wu, Kim Minseok, Byun Baekhyun, Huang Zitao, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin,” the man behind the desk reads off of a document set before him, eyes scanning over the page. He lifts them, looking at each and every one of the aforementioned men, stopping and lingering when he lands on Kris. “Or as I should call you, Exo.”

He pauses, as if waiting for a reaction but Kris merely stares back, reactionless, and the man continues. “I’m sure you’re all wondering why you’re here.” Pause. Silence. He sits back in his obnoxiously large chair, hands coming to rest in his lap. “A quiet bunch you seem to be. Either obediently or stubbornly so.” Another pause. Another stretch of silence. “Alright then. You lot are here because you’ve been bailed out.”

“I’m sorry, bailed out?” One of the guards steps forward, perplexed. “They’re in here on gang and theft charges - they can’t leave on bail.”

“I’m more than aware, Officer Yang, now if you would let me finish.” the man’s brow twitches as he addresses his subordinate. “We have received a very...generous bail, if you will.”

“How generous?”

“You three, leave my office. I’ll get you once I’m done talking.”

“Sir-”

“Out.” his tone leaves no room for argument and the three guards leave, much in the manner of scolded children. He waits until the door shuts to return his attention to the men in front of him, specifically Kris. “As I was saying, we have received a very generous, albeit anonymous, bail offer to release the six of you. Mr. Wu, you are the leader, yes?”

“Why would you need to know?” Kris counters and the man chuckles.

“Stubborn it is. Now, there’s no need to be so defensive. I know the answer already, I just wanted a bit of confirmation and you just gave it to me. I want to make a deal with you.”

“No.” they answer in unison.

“Let me spit it out first, will you? I am willingly to let you go but first you must tell us all that you know about Seventeen.”

“Who?”

“Never heard of them.”

“No.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Over our dead, rotting bodies.”

“I don’t know who they are.”

There’s a pause as their mixed answers are spouted. A prolonged staring contest occurs as they gauge each other, six to one. “Infuriating. You’re all infuriating.”

Baekhyun smiles sweetly with a tilt of his head, innocent. “So we’ve been told.”

“You’re telling me you would rather sit in here and rot than leave on illegal bail?”

“Yes.” Kris says, a challenge in his eyes. “Now tell your bootlickers to take us back to the holding cell. We ain’t saying shit.”

“No. I want you to listen to me very closely. All you have to do is tell us where they are and you’re home free. I’ll even make sure no one asks questions.”

“And we’re the criminals.” Zitao scoffs. “Yet here you are, bargaining our freedom for money. Not all criminals get caught, huh?”

The man’s eye twitches. “I could have just taken the money and not said a thing to you. I’m trying to help you.”

“Sure you are. Or you’re scared that if you had pulled some bullshit like that, this old ass building would be blown to bits as well.” Minseok rebuttals. “I don’t know if you could tell yet, but we don’t take too kindly to being separated from our members. Be a shame to have another Seventeen incident.”

Minseok smiles, just as sweetly and innocently as Baekhyun had, but something dark glitters in his eyes. There’s few things people like Minseok and Baekhyun enjoy more than pissing off authority figures - or people in general -, egging them on with snarky comments. This one looks two seconds from blowing his top and Minseok holds the straw to break the camels back in careless fingers, on the tip of his tongue that peeks past pearly white teeth, inching lower and lower as the sentence forms in the back of his throat and his mouth readies to expel it.

“I’ll tell you where they are.” There are immediate cries of confusedly outraged protests at Kris’ statement, looks of bewildered betrayal thrown at him. He doesn’t look at his members, keeps his unwavering eyes on the man at the desk who fails to hide his surprise. “I’ll write it down. That’s all you’re getting out of us.”

The man clears his throat, schooling his expression into a neutral one. “Very well, then.” He summons one of the guards to unlock Kris’ handcuffs and hands the leader a pencil and slip of paper. There are more ignored cries of “Ge, no!” “What the fuck are you doing?” “Are you fucking serious?” as he scribbles down an address, Baekhyun having to be restrained when he attempts to lunge at the desk.

“Thank you, Mr. Wu, I knew you were the one with sense. You’ll all be escorted to the back of the building, uncuffed and free to go.” The man smiles, tucking the slip of paper into his inner jacket pocket.

Kris still doesn’t look at his men as he’s temporarily re-cuffed and they’re all escorted from the room. He doesn’t answer to their whisper-yelling of his name and various enraged insults and demands. Stays silent as they’re taken through lesser traveled, Staff Only, hallways to get to the back exit. They’re uncuffed, shoved outside, and the door slams shut behind them. It’s a gloomy day with strong, biting winds that rustles the remaining leaves on dying tree and a threatening gray sky.

They all go quiet for a breath’s moment, the realization that they were just released sinking in, before Baekhyun lunges for Kris again. He’s caught by Minseok and Jongin who struggle to keep his seething, wriggling body still. Zitao is the one to speak up first.

“Alright, what the hell was that?”

Kris is looking around in a methodical manner, eyes scanning their surroundings over and over. Zitao shoves at his chest to get his attention. “Answer us, dammit!”

He seems to have found what he was looking for because rather than acknowledge Zitao, Kris gestures for them to follow him. “Come on.”

“We’re not going anywhere with you until you explain yourself.” Minseok hisses. Baekhyun has given up on trying to break free, chest heaving with effort.

“They’re our friends, you piece of shit! How are you just gonna rat them out like that?!”

“Guys, listen.” Kris barks. “Here, right in front of the fucking door and potentially surrounded by cameras, is not the place for this. Come on.”

Reluctantly, the five men follow behind the man as he starts walking. They’re still fuming behind him but his words held a silent promise of an explanation which is enough for them to stop demanding answers for the time being. Kris slows his stride once they’re several feet from the building.

“It’s not their address.”

“What?”

“It is but it isn’t.” he says by way of explanation.

“What do you mean? You gave the warehouse address, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Then-”

“No, Sehun.” Kris stops, turns to face his men. “It isn’t there anymore.”

_**Sunday, September 17 - Kris’ cell, Seungcheol** _

“It’s gone?”

“Yep. Not a trace of us left, surface level or underground.” Seungcheol affirms proudly with a half-smile. “Nothing but rubble and ashes.”

Kris makes an impressed face, sitting back in the wooden desk chair. “So your new place is all setup, then?”

“It is. They been slowly moving everything for the last five or so months. Everything should be ready for us when we leave.”

“Speaking of leaving…” Kris trails off, raising an expectant brow. Seungcheol nods.

“Jonghyun’s handling it. Shouldn’t be too long after we get out till it’s ready.”

***

“Get in losers! We’re going shopping.”

Everyone lights up at the sound of a familiar voice and Minseok is first to run over to the car peeking just past the corner of an abandoned, boarded up shop. The other five are a step behind, rounding the corner just as Luhan steps out of the first car, sweeping Minseok up into a hug. There’s another car behind his, Junmyeon poking his head out the window with a bright smile. The six men divide into the vehicles, Sehun pouting when Kris shoos him away from the passenger seat of the second car.

“But I called it!” the youngest whines fruitlessly as he’s dragged to the back seat by a giggling Zitao.

Junmyeon grins at Kris as the man slides into the passenger seat, their hands naturally finding each other across the console even after all this time apart. “Long time no see,” he jokes. Kris hums, lifting Junmyeon’s hand to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles.

“Missed you.” he murmurs.

“Missed you t-”

“Alright, we get it, now drive.” Sehun exclaims from the backseat, Zitao and Jongin giggling like children beside him.

“Can’t even get two seconds of sentiment before being ordered about like a chauffeur.” Junmyeon mumbles with a roll of his eyes, Kris chuckling softly as he presses another kiss to his knuckles.

“It’s good to be home.”

**Wednesday, November 22 - 6:19am**

Jihoon stirs to the sensation of kisses being trailed down his neck. He cracks his eyes open to near pitch black darkness, the tiniest bit of early morning light peeking around the blackout curtains on their bedroom window. A barely audible groan leaves his lips and the kisses halt as Soonyoung props himself up above him. “What time is it?” his voice comes out gravelly, thick with drowsiness.

“Early. Happy Birthday, my love.”

“Mmmm,” Jihoon stretches before relaxing back into the sheets. “You know what I want for my birthday, Soonie?”

“Kisses? More hair dye? New robe? Sex?” a hand clamps over his mouth to keep him from continuing his list.

“Sleep. I want to go back to sleep and stay asleep until a reasonable hour of the morning.” he can feel Soonyoung laughing behind his hand and cracks his own sleepy smile. Soonyoung reaches up, pulling Jihoon’s hand away from his mouth. He kisses each finger then intertwines their fingers.

“I didn’t hear a no, though.” he murmurs cheekily.

“After sleep.” Jihoon says, eyes drifting back closed. Soonyoung lays back down behind him, drawing Jihoon into his chest and wrapping him in his arms.

“As you wish, my love.”

**Thursday, November 23 - 12:45pm**

Earlier this week, Seungcheol scheduled a meeting, claiming it was time to get back to work. The last few weeks were full of laying low, keeping an eye out, relaxing, and the newly freed members learning their way around the unfamiliar base. On most days, the majority of it was spent hanging out in one big group. Thankfully for Jeonghan, Seungcheol was slowly becoming less awkward with him - he stopped withdrawing from him every time someone so much as glanced in their direction and stopped treating their shared bed like the plague. Jeonghan woke up in his arms this morning - a first - and the feeling of utter elation stuck with him the entire morning.

They’ve gathered in the main meeting room that holds a long table and exactly seventeen chairs. Jeonghan hesitated at Seungcheol’s side as everyone filed in, taking seats as if they were assigned a specific order, the two leaders at either end of the table. Deja Vu hits Jeonghan like a train and suddenly he’s back in the prison, standing awkwardly by the man after working out with Mingyu, anxiously awaiting instruction. Unlike that moment, though, Jeonghan finds himself being drawn into Seungcheol’s lap rather than pushed to the floor on his knees. Seungcheol holds him casually, arms looped loosely around his waist and his chin tucked over the brunet’s shoulder.

Jeonghan will deny the way his heart races until the day he dies. His cheeks flame, both pleased and embarrassed by their current position, another flash of Deja Vu hitting him. This time he’s in Sehun and Minseok’s cell, on Seungcheol’s lap, legs spread open for the world to see and Seungcheol’s hands teasing up the inside of his clothed thigh. Right now, the leader’s hands are resting innocently on the tops of his thighs beneath the table but Jeonghan can’t help the way the memory makes him squirm a little. He actively avoids looking at anyone but just so happens to meet Ren’s eyes as he takes his seat, receiving an excited smile.

Chatter dies down quickly and Seungcheol starts the meeting. Everyone’s undivided attention is on him, and Jeonghan by association, and Jeonghan keeps his own eyes down, distracting himself by picking absent-mindedly at one of the multiple ripped holes of his borrowed jeans. No one comments or makes a sly remark and when Jeonghan peeks up, it’s as if he’s not even there - like they’re all looking straight through him. Noticing this results in an odd mixture of relief and sourness and he’s not entirely sure why the second one makes an appearance. He’s drawn out of his thoughts when he hears his own name and decides that he should probably try to pay attention to the meeting.

“-and Jeonghan needs clothes that are actually his so he won’t have to keep borrowing.” Ren is saying. As he speaks, Seungcheol’s left hand starts to rub circles on Jeonghan’s leg, fingertips brushing bare skin every so often through another ripped hole. Jeonghan ignores it - he tries to, anyway -, trying to keep his thoughts pure. If he didn’t want to pop a boner in a cell with ten other people, he sure as hell doesn’t want to with sixteen other people, almost half of whom he’s still getting to know.

They’re covering trivial, simple topic in this meeting - more casual and not quite business. Topics such as how much food they have in stock and how long it’ll last them if they need to shut down and go into hiding, same with toiletries and such. It’s rather boring and Jeonghan finds himself zoning out once more, focusing on the hand slowly making its way to his inner thigh, Seungcheol’s blunt nails scratching lightly against the fabric and sending a shiver up Jeonghan’s spine.

His leg twitches and he feels Seungcheol’s lips briefly brush the back of his neck. Both hands curl around his thighs, rearranging him until he’s spread open, legs dangling on either side of Seungcheol’s. The older male hums his approval, the near silent sound rumbling slightly against Jeonghan’s back. He’s grateful for the cover of the table because he’d surely die of embarrassment if everyone could see what the gangster was doing to him, all while talking as if nothing is happening.

Seungcheol’s hands rub the insides of his thighs, the touch light, and Jeonghan bites his tongue. He can feel himself starting to harden and tries to close his legs but Seungcheol’s hands pause in their rubbing, tightening in a warning manner. Jeonghan swallows, nodding shallowly where his head rests on the older male’s shoulder, and the grip loosens as Seungcheol goes back to running his hands in light circles. Jeonghan’s dick twitches in its confines and humiliation floods him at the discovery that he’s getting turned on by something as little as this. The humiliation only adds to his arousal, though, and he begins to wonder just how much longer this meeting is going to last. They haven’t had sex since the day of escape and Jeonghan is feeling more than a little desperate.

The meeting lasts another five minutes and Jeonghan is almost trembling in his boyfriend’s lap, tongue and lower lip sore from him biting them to quiet the sounds he so desperately wanted to make. Chairs scrape softly on the carpet as people stand and start to leave. Jeonghan’s eyes are closed and his thoughts have become muddled, filled only with Seungcheol. His large, calloused hands around Jeonghan’s soft, tiny waist; his lips on Jeonghan’s lips, his neck, his thighs - sucking bruises that’ll last for days; his cock in Jeonghan’s mouth, hand, ass - choking him or fucking him stupid, only able to babble out pleas and cries of-

“Daddy.” the name comes out in a whine as the last person, JR, leaves, winking at Seungcheol as he closes the door.

“Look at you, Angel. Already sounding so wrecked and I barely even touched you.” one hand stays on his thigh as the other drags up, beneath the smaller’s shirt and up, grazing over his soft tummy, and up until his fingers reach a slowly hardening bud and twists it between them.

“You haven’t touched me in weeks!” Jeonghan whines, becoming shameless as he arches, pressing his ass to Seungcheol’s crotch. “It’s like you don’t even want me anymore.”

Seungcheol freezes at this and Jeonghan whimpers, fearing he said something wrong. “I’m sorry, I just-”

“You think I don’t want you, Jeonghan?”

Just as it does every rare time Seungcheol calls him by his real name, Jeonghan’s heart flutters. He opens his eyes, blinking a few times in an attempt to clear his fogging mind. His tongue pokes out to wet his lips. _I hate liars…_ “S-sometimes. You...you never touch me when everyone else is around. Do I embarrass you? Was asking me to come along a mistake?”

“Angel.” His voice is harsh, firm - just as it’d been the day of Jeonghan’s attack, meant to ground him and bring him out of his panicked thoughts. Jeonghan sits up, turns himself in the gangster’s lap to straddle his hips so that they can see eye to eye. Seungcheol’s eyes are hard but there’s something else there, something Jeonghan saw the morning of his birthday, the night Seugncheol confessed, the day he was asked to join them. “It wasn’t a mistake. Don’t ever say that. I- fuck, I know you’ve been talking to Mingyu and Ren and I-” There’s a battle in his eyes, in his mind, clear as day, and Jeonghan can hear Ren’s words echo in his ears. _‘He’s just as scared and insecure as you are.'_ “I don’t want to mess up.”

Jeonghan’s heart aches at this. “You don’t want to mess up?”

“Yes. We didn’t start off normally, I didn’t treat you like an equal - I barely treated you like a fucking person and yet, despite all of that, you want to be with me. I don’t want to fuck up and make you hate me again.”

Jeonghan’s brain buffers as he takes this all in. Seungcheol looked away from him in the middle of his confession, attention turned instead to Jeonghan’s hands, his fingers that play absentmindedly with the hem of Seungcheol’s shirt. It almost looks like he’s bowing his head in apology and Jeonghan feels even worse about the nights he spent doubting and questioning, the mornings spent bemoaning to Ren or Mingyu that the older man didn’t want him anymore. He lifts his hands to cup Seugncheol’s cheeks, tilting his head back.

“There’s nothing you can do to make me hate you. Yeah, we didn’t have the most conventional of starts but we’re here, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, but-”

“I’m not going anywhere. Seventeen and Nu’est are my life now. My family. And I’ll be damned if anyone tries to take this from me.” he can still see the doubt in Seungcheol’s eyes and leans down to kiss him. He pecks his lips once, twice, and again until Seungcheol takes over and deepens the kiss, drawing Jeonghan closer until they’re pressed chest to chest.

Jeonghan’s arousal, which had settled into a lingering simmer, returns bit by bit the longer they kiss. Seungcheol’s confidence returns as well, hands sure in the way he holds Jeonghan by the waist, biting his bottom lip. The brunet whines as Seungcheol licks into his mouth, sits there and lets him, chest rising and falling rapidly with his quickening breaths. He rolls his hips down against Seungcheol, moans as their dicks brush, rutting desperately. Seungcheol grips him tighter, halting his movements and drawing another whine from him.

“Not in here, Angel.”

“Please, Daddy,” Jeonghan begs, “Please, just touch me.”

“I will, but not in here. Jihoon will kill me if we defile his precious new table.” Seungcheol chuckles. He stands, hoisting Jeonghan easily into his arms. The brunet wraps around him like a koala, mouthing at the skin where his neck and shoulder meet. Seungcheol carries him out of the meeting room, through the halls, up the stairs and to the right wing to their bedroom. He’s thrown onto their bed once Seungcheol crosses the threshold, gasping as he bounces.

Seungcheol walks over slowly, a predatory glint in his eyes that has Jeonghan’s heart racing, stomach stirring with a newly familiar mix of arousal and fear. It courses through his veins and leaves him lightheaded and fuzzy and filled with the desire to please Seungcheol in any and every way he can. He pulls himself to his knees, hands planted on the bed between them and looking at the man through his lashes.

“Look at you, my little cockslut. Come to your senses a bit? So desperate, pitiful.” his hand caresses Jeonghan’s cheek, deceivingly gentle. He waits until Jeonghan leans into his touch, eager, predictable, then grabs his chin, touch bruising and fingers pressing into his face. “You gonna be good for daddy? Gonna let me fuck that pretty little cunt?”

“Yours,” Jeonghan tries to say, the fingers on his face making it hard to close his mouth. Seungcheol understands well enough and smirks.

“Mine? Damn right, it’s mine. You remember, Angel. You’re mine, every part of you.” he uses his grip on Jeonghan’s face to shove him onto his back. Jeonghan opens his legs, arms stretching over his head as Seungcheol claims his spot between his legs. “Desperate little slut.”

“Yours,” Jeonghan pants, bucking his hips to meet Seungcheol’s. “Your slut, daddy. Only yours.”

Seungcheol undresses them both, Jeonghan practically salivating at the sight of his cock. It bobs in the open air, heavy and hard, and Jeonghan wants it in his mouth. He says as much and is met with a condescending coo. “You wanna suck my cock, baby? Been too long since I fucked this pretty mouth.”

“Please,” Jeonghan whispers, breathless and needy. Seungcheol doesn’t respond to his plea. He watches the brunet as he wraps a hand around himself, watches the way his fingers twitch and he licks at his lips like a man deprived of water.

“I trained you well.” He chuckles after a minute. “Look at you drooling for my cock like a cum dumb bitch.”

The insults go straight to Jeonghan’s cock, blushing red along with his cheeks.

“Come here.”

Jeonghan scrambles to his hands and knees as Seungcheol slides off of the bed. He crawls over, first nuzzling into the gangster’s stomach then moving lower and lower until he’s nuzzling at his cock, the tip smearing precum into his cheek. Jeonghan mouths his way up the length, trailing kitten licks and open-mouthed kisses. He takes the head into his mouth, eyes closing briefly as he sucks, precum coating his tongue. Greedy for more, Jeonghan swallows down half of Seungcheol’s cock, hollowing his cheeks on his way back up.

Seungcheol’s fingers find their rightful place in his hair and stay there. He doesn’t pull it or guide Jeonghan’s head as he normally would. His hand simply rests there, petting every so often in encouragement. Jeonghan is messy, spit bubbling at the corners of his mouth with thin lines running down his chin. He chokes himself on Seungcheol’s cock, stays still once he reaches the base, his throat contracting tight and wet. Seungcheol groans, the first sound he’s made, and Jeonghan starts to suck more eagerly.

“Good girl,” Seungcheol praises. “You’re doing so good, princess.”

The new nickname has Jeonghan mewling, releasing Seungcheol’s cock with a wet ‘pop’. He’s squirming, legs rubbing together and fingers twisting into the blanket, knuckles whitening. “You like that? You like when I call you princess?”

“Daddy, please,” he whimpers, nuzzling the man’s hip. “Fuck me, please.”

“Turn around princess, face down, ass up.”

Jeonghan does as told while Seungcheol leaves the bed, rounding it to get to his nightstand. He pulls out a bottle of lube, tossing it onto the blanket next to Jeonghan. “Use it. Open yourself up for me.”

The brunet flushes but grabs clumsily for the bottle, opening it and coating three fingers with the clear substance inside. Seungcheol sits on the bed in front of him, cross-legged. He scoots forward, lifting Jeonghan’s head and setting it on his thigh. Jeonghan takes the head of his cock back into his mouth to suckle as he works the first finger into himself, muffling his whines.

Seungcheol is surprisingly gentle with him, pets his hair and allows him to comfort suckle as he stretches himself open. Only when Jeonghan’s whines grow more desperate, his thighs quivering, does Seungcheol nudge his head away, scooting back more until his back rests against the headboard. He crooks his finger and Jeonghan crawls over with shaking arms, eyes misty and mouth hanging open.

He’s drawn onto his boyfriend’s lap and Seungcheol wastes no time lining up and guiding Jeonghan down, down, down until he’s fully sheathed within the brunet’s tight heat. Jeonghan keens, drooling onto Seungcheol’s shoulder, mouth achingly empty. As if he can read his mind, Seungcheol taps two fingers on his bottom lip. Jeonghan takes them into his mouth, humming with content as Seungcheol starts to fuck him.

Seungcheol guides him up and down, hand gripping his hip so tight it aches. He growls praises and insults alike into his ear, Jeonghan like a ragdoll in his lap as he’s bounced. Jeonghan’s cock is trapped between their bodies, his precum smearing over Seungcheol’s tensed abs. His keens get louder and louder the closer he gets to cumming and Seungcheol, deciding to be nice, takes his fingers from Jeonghan’s mouth and slips his hand between their bodies to wrap around his cocklet, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“You gonna cum for me princess? Hm? Gonna cum for daddy like a good little cockslut?”

“Yes~” Jeonghan keens, nails digging into his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Yes what, princess?”

“Yes, daddy, I’m gonna cum!” he cries.

It takes only a few more thrusts before Jeonghan is spilling between them with a wail, Seungcheol following closely behind with a guttural groan. He holds Jeonghan flush against his hips as he fills him up, Jeonghan releasing a sound akin to a purr. Seungcheol rolls them over, laying Jeonghan on his back before he pulls out. Jeonghan whimpers as he does so, already hating the feeling of emptiness.

“So pretty, Angel. Such a pretty slut.”

“Yours,” Jeonghan says on an exhale. “Daddy’s slut.”

“Mine.” Seungcheol affirms, leaning down to press the lightest kiss to Jeonghan’s pulse point to hear the way his breath catches. A hand comes to cup the back of his head to keep him there for just a moment.

“And you’re mine...right?” comes a timid murmur. Silence stretches for only a few seconds before Seungcheol nips at Jeonghan’s neck, blowing cooly over his skin.

“Yours.”

**Monday, December 25 - 9:09am**

“Hannie, it’s your first Christmas with us!”

A loud, playful cheer fills the room and Jeonghan laughs, covering his face. They’re all in the lower level living room area, sitting in a circle in their pyjamas like a bunch of children. There’s Christmas music playing softly in the background but aside from that - and the mugs of hot cocoa that Seungkwan insisted they have - this just feels like another one of their hangout sessions. Jeonghan is used to a small, homey Christmas with his parents. He’s used to waking to his father opening his bedroom curtains, the aroma of a freshly made cup of cocoa sitting on his nightstand waking him further. He’s used to making breakfast with his mother and then, later on in the day after lounging and watching movies or playing card games, cookies with his dad.

This is his first Christmas he’s ever been away from his parents but the sadness he thought he’d feel over it doesn’t get a chance to last. He’s awoken by Seungcheol fucking into him, nice and slow, whispering a teasing “Merry Christmas, Angel.” as Jeonghan’s unconscious sounds turned into whines and moans, a plea for Seungcheol to speed up, to fuck him harder - to which his boyfriend gladly obliged, rolling Jeonghan onto stomach and pounding him into the blanket until he came with a muffled wail. After taking much too long cleaning up in the shower (Jeonghan having teased Seungcheol’s cock with the washcloth he was using before eagerly dropping to his knees to suck him off) and changing into pyjamas per Chan’s request the previous night, they were herded downstairs by a very excited Ren and into the kitchen where Mingyu and Minhyun were nearly done with a Hallmark movie worthy, american-style breakfast.

Not once did Jeonghan have a chance to think about his parents before he was being distracted again, drawn into a five way argument about whether or not mint chocolate was good, begged by Seungkwan and Seokmin to sing Christmas songs with them, teased by Ren holding a mistletoe over his head every time Seungcheol was near. It was hectic and loud and nothing like the Christmases he was used to, but he loved it. 

“I have a gift for you,” Seungcheol whispers into his ear as conversation breaks out around them. Jeonghan pauses with his mug inches from his face, brows shooting up in surprise.

“A gift?” he hadn’t even thought about gifts - had assumed that they weren’t really something Svt and Nu’est did because no one made a huge deal about gifts like he’s normally used to.

“Mhm, got it on our little supply run.”

The supply run. He’s talking about the raid he, Mingyu, Vernon, Baekho and JR did a couple of weeks ago. Jeonghan doesn’t know the logistics of how their raids and missions work but he has seen a glimpse of how much time and tedious work goes into planning one even as small as this one. He himself only attended one of the meetings, masking the neediness he’d been feeling that day with curiosity as an excuse to stick by Seungcheol. Minghao and Jihoon had also been in that meeting, explaining the layout and camera placement in the store. Unlike the first overall group meeting, Jeonghan found himself immersed, fascinated by the tech team’s knowledge and detailed sketches. Here, he saw Minghao in his element, his gentle voice confident and instructing as he explains some device that he and Wonu made that interferes with cameras and corrupts live footage. The raid had been successful, their team getting in and out undetected, gone and back in no time.

Seungcheol scoots backwards out of the circle and Jeonghan follows, setting his cup aside. The older male reaches into his pyjama pant pocket, his hand coming out a fist. He reaches it out to Jeonghan who’s uselessly fighting a smile, giddy at the thought that Seungcheol had been thinking of him when he was out and got him something. He pushes away the guilty thought that this gift more than likely had been stolen. He holds his hand out, palm up, and Seungcheol slowly sets the gift into it.

Jeonghan gasps when Seungcheol pulls his hand away, eyes landing on the diamond necklace sitting delicately in his palm. He looks to Seungcheol whose lips slowly stretch into a smile upon seeing his reaction. “Imma take a wild guess and say you like it.”

“Put it on me?” Jeonghan asks coyly, gingerly transferring it to Seungcheol when he nods. He turn his back to the man and seconds later feels the coolness of the necklace chain on his neck. It’s smaller than he realizes, a pleasant thrill going through him when he realizes the necklace is in fact a choker, the delicate material snug against his throat as Seungcheol clasps it, the diamond in the center resting lightly on the middle of his neck. He brushes his fingers over it as he turns back around, biting at his lip as their eyes lock again. “How does it look?”

“Pretty necklace for a pretty Angel.” Seungcheol replies, thumbing at the diamond. His fingers curl lightly around Jeonghan’s neck and he gasps softly, lips parting and lashes fluttering. He hums his satisfaction, lifting his hand and brushing the back of it over Jeonghan’s blushing cheek.

“Thank you, daddy.” Jeonghan purrs, scooting closer to his boyfriend and speaking so that only he can hear. “I don’t have a gift for you but,” he pauses, growing a bit bold as he places a hand on Seungcheol’s leg, dangerously close to his crotch. “you can unwrap me later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title by: every_han
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos, I will be responding to all comments and they are a huge source of motivation for me. I hope you beautiful people had/have/are having a great holiday season and please please PLEASE stay safe. Take care of your mental and physical and I will see you in the next chapter~  
> Bye babes!!!


End file.
